Herencia, Damsel Beast
by Nepeta-8
Summary: Damsel Beast, hija de la Bella y la Bestia, hermana de la encantadora Rosabella Beauty... Esperen, ¿por qué no tiene el mismo apellido de su hermana?. Fácil, ella nació con el legado de su padre, la Bestia.
1. Capitulo 1

Por fin, después de quince años años, las hijas de la Bella y la Bestia, habían sido reconocidas por Ever After High. Solo tenían que ir un día para que les enseñen el instituto y al otro día empacarían sus maletas a su nuevo destino. Su hermana Rosabella ya había llegado al instituto por un inconveniente.

Damsel vio las gigantescas y peludas manos de su padre en contacto con el volante. Si, en el cuento decía que la maldición se fue, pero no completamente.

Le gruño a un conductor que estaba siendo maleducado con el, y este se congelo del susto por dos cosas : una, ver esa gran cara de lobo y dos, enterarse que estaba insultando a un rey.

-"Va a ser emocionante estar en Ever After High, ojala sea como yo lo recuerdo"- puso tono cariñoso y se convirtió de nuevo en su forma humana como si no hubiera pasado nada.-"Al parecer la mejor manera de hacerlo entrar era ir a quejarme directamente con el señor Miltom Grimm"

Su hija se estremeció al pensar en como se fue a "quejar" su padre con el director Grimm. A veces su furia hacia ver mal la reputación de los lobos. imagino en algo "¿Ves estas garras? Si no aceptas a mis hijas en este instituto las veras muy cerca de tu cara". Apretó su mochila gris. Un alivio que recordó meter las garras.

Ella nació con el legado y la apariencia de su padre. En el cuento de su padre una hechicera lo convirtió en bestia, una raza de lobo mas prominente y bestial de todo Ever After. Esa raza era tan fuerte, que podía transmitirse hasta los nietos de sus nietos. Como era tan fuerte la genética bestial, ella nació con orejas, cola, colmillos, y si era luna llena podía sacar otras cosas. Como pelos en los hombros...hugh.

Seguramente sus compañeros estaban esperando otra hija de Bella encantadora.

Miro por la ventanilla y se dio cuenta que estaban muy cerca de EAH. Se podía ver a lo lejos un castillo blanco. Eso la puso muy nerviosa ya, ella sabia perfectamente que seria lo mismo de siempre ; la mirarían con miedo y asco, seria el centro de conversaciones y le preguntarían a su hermana si tenia pulgas. En toda su vida, en todas sus cuatro institutos fue a si.

Tenia que superarlo en algún momento, y lo mejor era distraerse y pensar.

-"Padre"- se acomodo su pelo negro a un costado-"¿nació alguna vez alguien con el legado de Bestia?"

Su padre tosió. Solo ella, su hijita podía poner al líder de las bestias nervioso.

-"Si, tu sabes que cuando una chica nace con el legado de Bella le ponen un príncipe, un hermano del príncipe azul que no tiene a que cuento ir porque su hermano ocupa otra cuento, acepta convertirse en Bestia"- trago saliva que hasta Damsel se entero-"Tu sabes que yo era el hermano de la Cenicienta, y no podía tomar su legado, obviamente. Y acepte ser la Bestia porque tu madre...ho, tu madre"

Damsel no quería arruinar la melancolía su padre, pero era ahora o nunca. Mañana no tendrían mucho tiempo porque tendrían que empacar, y acomodar los miles y miles guantes de seda de una mitad-lobo y ayudar ah su hermanita para que sus zapatos entren en una maleta...larga historia.

-"Nació, papa, nació"- cruzo los brazos.

Hubo un silencio de pocos segundos, pero los segundos mas inquietantes de todas sus vidas.

-"Nunca se supo de alguien que nació con el legado de Bestia"- su voz sonó fría y seria, se olvido completamente del miedo que le causaba que su hija le preguntara eso.

-"Wow"- rugió su padre adentro del auto-"Es exactamente como recuerdo"

En mas de lo que Damsel pensaba, la carroza se detuvo. Tomo su mochila y se la puso a un costado. Bajo del auto y desde ese momento sabia que nunca lo superaría y se sonrojo de inmediato viendo los primeros ojos abiertos de una chica.

Vio a todos lados y se dio cuenta de que había un bosque, ella podía escapar, pero no podía mostrar debilidad delante de su padre. De ninguna manera. Como siempre empezaron las miradas y los murmullos.

-"Te miran de esa forma porque eres muy bella..."- dijo su padre con seguridad

Damsel apretó sus dientes (doloroso) y le respondió.

-"Si, papa"- después de eso cerro la puerta del carruaje con una pierna.

El carruaje se fue inmediatamente. ¿Podría tener la oportunidad de escapar?. Ella lo tenia, tenia la agilidad de un lobo y en un rato todos la olvidarían. Estaba preparada para calentar, hasta que vio a lo lejos a su hermana menor, Rosabella Beauty, que le agitaba el podía defraudar a su hermanita menor, en ningún tipo de final.

Mientras caminaba con la cola abajo no podía creer que estaba tan malditamente lejos. Se hermana parecía adelantarse, pero se quedo embobada al ver que paso una chica platinada con voz chillona.

Ella tenia unos buenos oídos (lo cual era algo que era horrible en su caso, porque escuchaba tanto cosas buenas y malas), y por alguna razón, su voz la encanto. Debía ser la hija de Blancanieves.

-"¡Damsel!"- grito como para asegurarse que todos supieran su nombre. A veces era muy exagerada.

Miro a su hermana híbrida con los ojos brillosos y las manos en constante movimiento, como una niña en su primer cumpleaños.

-"Rosabella, recuerda"- dijo poniéndose al lado de ella-"No te emociones tanto con las personas, nosotras pertenecemos aquí. Debemos ser las lideres de la manada"- dijo golpeando su puño con su mano.

Era gracioso que dijera eso porque ella era la que quería salir corriendo al bosque.

Y claro, Rosabella se desvió mirando a todo tipo de estudiantes. Se fue corriendo a uno (casi se resbala).

-"¿Tu-tu eres la hija de Cenicienta?"- se volteo bruscamente-"¿Y-y tu hijo de Robin Hood?"

Suspiro y rodó los ojos. Pero por lo menos ya casi nadie notaba sus orejas por la locura de su hermana...¡Claro!, si la notaban hablando tranquilamente con Rosabella, entenderán que no es horrible.

Lastima que eso no funciono en cuatro institutos anteriores, y siempre con la excusa "es que a Rosabella le encanta estar con bestias".

Toco la campana y todos los estudiantes de EAH fueron entrando hasta que no había nadie. Sip, era la hora en que Damsel visitaría su lugar su primer y único lugar que conoció. El bosque. Se dirigió a el y su estomago gruño.

-"Podemos recorrer cualquier lugar de la escuela..."- dijo su hermana poniéndose de puntillas (demasiado arriesgado para tacones), diciéndolo casi cantando, como burlándose de ella.

-"Oye"- se quejo

-"Tu no eres la única de la familia con buen odio"- rodó los ojos hablando de ella-"Y nuestra prima también, ¡puede oír clases dormida!"

A Damsel casi se le pasa el hambre cuando recordó a su prima, Briar, esa tipa no le agradaba. Por suerte era difícil quitarle el apetito a esa mitad-lobo.

-"¡Al comedor!"- levanto un dedo

 ** _Continuara..._**


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

"Primas"

Ella esperaba una tranquila merienda para hablar con su hermana. Estaba preparada que decirle como estaba harta de lo mismo de siempre, y ella le diría a cosas para animarla. Pero al entrar al comedor se llevo una gran sorpresa. Era la hora del almuerzo para los estudiantes.

Estudiantes de aquí para allá , cabras, cochinitos, jóvenes del país de las maravillas, todo tipo de cosas que volverían loca a Rosabella. A Damsel la volvía loca la luna llena, y a ella los personajes famosos y los animales. Sorprendentemente, se quedo al lado de su hermana y se dirigieron a comer.

Damsel se sintió algo mal por hacer perder el apetito de varios de sus compañeros.Típico,cada vez que pasaba las voces se hacían mas bajas. A Rosabella parecía a no importarle estar al lado de su hermana de mala fama, y Damsel lo noto. No pudo evitar despeinare el pelo, la lealtad era algo que se destacaba en Rosabella. Mejor hermanita menor por siempre.

Pero no era momento de decir cosas cursis, estaban en algo aun mas importante. Decidir entre el filete o unas costillas asadas. Bendito sea el club de cocina.

De repente una voz familiar recorrieron las orejas de Damsel.

-"Primaaas"- exclamo en plural, pero solo miraba a Rosabella.

 **Briar Beauty** , su prima, hija de la bella durmiente. Como desde chiquita, casi todo su look era de rosa. Con rubor rosa en sus mejillas morenas y un peinado algo raro, pero se le veía a fenomenal. Extendí sus brazos y sonriente abrazo a Rosabella. Hablaron y hablaron, pero ninguna vez Briar le dirigió la palabra a Damsel, ni siquiera la mirada (o eso intentaba, ya que a veces la miraba pero por un mili-segundo). Siempre fue así .

Desde niñas, cuando sus madres se juntaban ha tomar el tè , Briar le tomo cierto "trauma" a su prima híbrida. Intentaba siempre concentrarse en Rosabella e imitar que Damsel no estaba ahí . Incluso cuando Rosabella se iba al baño, la pobre entraba en pánico. En fin, en resumen, Briar tiene miedo de Damsel.

Mientras mas hablaban, se sentía a como un simple perro.

Briar las dejo elegir por fin la comida y se fueron caminando las tres. Se podía a decir que se notaba que Rosabella y Briar eran mas familiares que Damsel y Rosabella. Ya por su parecido de piel, mientras que la de Damsel era cerca de pálida, y como le rodeaba el brazo en los hombros de su prima querida.  
Ya todo Ever After High se enteraría que eran parientes, excepto los que estaban haciendo una guerra de comida y los que tenían mejores cosas que hacer.  
Poco a poco noto que su prima estaba llevándose a su hermana a una mesa. La pobre, le hizo señas a Damsel de que de sentaría ahí . Ella le contesto con una mano, como diciendo : "No hay problema". Casi no podían hablar por los gritos de los compañeros.

Le dio igual que se sentara con los amigos de Briar, eran hermanas pero tenían que hacer vidas separadas. No podían depender la una de la otra. Siempre fue de ese modo, Damsel salia al bosque a luchar con criaturas, aullar, estar un rato con lobos y mitad-lobos (rato porque por alguna razón su padre siempre la encontraba y los obligaba a apartarse), una que otra reunión de manadas de su padre. Y Rosabella tejía, ayudaba a las criaturas del bosque, revisaba mucho (mucho) su espejo-net.

Paso por la mesa de unas cabras ,un cochinito y un oso hormiguero, todos la miraban expectantes. A si que Damsel levanto su mano, y sonrió . Las bestias terminaros abrazándose unas a otras al ver los colmillos prominentes de la dama. Ella bajo las orejas y su sonrisa, siguió caminando pero mas lentamente.  
Se sentó por fin en una mesa, vacía, que gran sorpresa (sarcasmo). Y volvió a lo importante, _comer-su-filete_ . Y aprovechar para adivinar quienes serian sus nuevos compañeros. Eran demasiadas mesas lo cual tomar a un tiempo.  
La mesa donde estaba su hermana eran royals de nivel alto (se notaba). Parecía estar Apple Withe (era obligatorio saber los nombres de futuros reyes en las escuelas, ha si que seria fácil), dos chicos con demasiado gel en el cabello, pero terriblemente guapos que podrían ser los hijos de algún rey muy relevante. Un chico que de la nada se convirtió en sapo cuando la hija de cenicienta le hablo. Era fácil saber de que hija era por sus zapatos (Su nombre era Jenny...no, Ashley...seguramente desaprobar a un examen si estuviera en otra escuela, pensó )  
Después en la mesa de al lado estaba claramente los hijos del país de las maravillas (sus vestimentas poco usuales hablaban por si solos).  
Al lado de Damsel estaba otra mesa con dos chicas algo...extrañas. La primera tenia alas y cabello platinado, y la otra tenia el pelo negro con un vestido extraño, pero bonito, parecido al de una bailarina. Pensó que la primera era hija del hada madrina, pero sus expresiones faciales parecían estar hablando algo muy malvado con su amiga. Y esta parecía sonreír con malicia. Raro.  
Pero había otra mesa que era de los rebeldes al parecer, por obvias razones. Noto rápidamente que una chica no paraba de verla asombrada y en shock. Claro, como todos cuando la vieron por primera vez, pero ella lo hacia de una manera...diferente.  
Estaba bastante lejos, pero noto que vestía a de **_rojo_**.

Continuara...

Les recuerdo dejar comentarios, lo típico ;) .


	3. Capitulo 3

Aclaro que Ever After High no me pertenece, solo mi personaje Damsel Beast y Malcolm.

* * *

 _"Banquete"_

Despidieron a Damsel y a su hermana con un banquete carnívoro. Los únicos invitados fueron todo el clan de su padre, así que durante toda la cena, bestias arruinaban de comida grasienta el mantel. A la familia parecía no importarle esa situación, aunque su madre parecía tener tics en el ojo derecho.

Era en un salón enorme que usaban solo para banquetes. Era sorprendente como había tanto espacio de la puerta hasta la mesa, lo mismo con el techo. solamente tenia uno que otro candelabro mágico para alumbrar, una gran y alargada mesa, y en dirección a la mesa estaba un balcón de forma redonda con la baranda hecha de pedestales . Y lo mejor, la luz de la luna era un deleite.

Cuando se termino la comida, Bestia les pidió a los invitados que se quedaran un poco mas y se relajaran porque pronto daria una noticia. Algunos salieron a hablar al balcón, otros se quedaron adentro a beber o platicar.

Ella eligió mil veces salir al balcón por una simple razó a la luna, y se sintió aliviada porque no era llena o sufriría los "efectos secundarios". Era hermosa, imposible de sacarle los ojos de encima. Brillante, blanca y ubicada de manera perfecta en el cielo. No podía creer como las demás personas no entendían de su belleza.

-"Si, hipnotizante"- dijo una voz madura a unos metros de tras de ella.

La chica hibrida noto que su copa estaba muy inclinada, a punto de derramar toda _"la sidra para niños sabor cereza"_ (Según su padre "son unas niñas aun") por quedarse embobada. Entro en razón por esa voz familiar y en un santiamén estaba a su lado. Era Malcolm, un lobo veterano del clan de su padre. No era de raza bestia, pero era la mano derecha. Siempre que ella iba a algunas reuniones de lobos con su padre, él siempre estaba ahí.

Su pelaje negro brillaba con la luz de la luna, y tenia un traje azul que le quedaba ridículamente pequeño.

-"Es una lastima que casi nadie se detenga a contemplarla"- dijo poniendo sus brazos (¿o patas?) en el barandal blanco, sin sacar la vista del cielo nocturno. -"Estoy casi tan orgulloso como Bestia por ti, te haz vuelto una joven muy bella"

La joven se incomodo, por poco creyó las palabras del viejo. Hasta que recordó las miradas y susurros de sus compañeros. No solo de Ever After High, si no de las otras cuatro escuelas. Siempre anduvieron cambiándose de instituto a instituto por culpa de la herencia de Damsel.  
Primero fue el _"Instituto de Sirvientes"_ , casi siempre mandaban ahí a los personajes importantes que aun no recibían su invitación en Ever After High para que conozcan a sus futuros sirvientes. Era algo estúpido porque en el cuento de sus padres el castillo era mágico, se limpiaba solo. Estuvo ahí desde sus cinco hasta sus nueve años. Después estuvieron en el Instituto para Personajes Secundarios, lo cual fue fastidioso porque ellas no eran hijas de personajes secundarios, para nada. En esa escuela fue donde se quedaron mas tiempo (tres años). Después fueron a dos institutos que eran para mitad-lobos. Aun así, Damsel no logro hacer ningún amigo en ninguna de ellas porque los estudiantes sabían que era de raza bestial por su olor y su mayor herencia. (la mayoría nacía solo con orejas, cosa que Damsel la hacia sentir rabiosa. Solo tenían que ponerse un sombrero y ya) Sin dudar que su padre era un rey. Las trataban con demasiado respeto, al punto de no hablarles...o quizás estaban ignorándolas. Solo los mas valientes se atrevían a hablarle, pero solo por unos días.  
¿Si era tan bonita entonces por que no le hablaban?.

-"No, no tanto"- quería decir " ¿me estas tomando los pelos?", pero decidió no hacerlo.

Se lo pensó,la mayoría de las veces el clan de su padre le decía desde pequeña que era muy hermosa. O cuando ingreso a los institutos de mitad-lobos, cuando un muchacho se animaba a acercarle le intentaba "coquetear". Podía ser una belleza para los lobos, pero no para las personas. Que rayos, ella debía saber, se miraba todos los días al espejo.

Estaba tan confundida de lo que era.

-"Quizás soy solo linda a los ojos de los lobos"- puso sus ojos en el jardín,pensó en los arbustos y rosas que veían pequeños desde ahí y tomo un trago de su copa.

Malcolm se lo pensó un momento meneando su cabeza.

-"Mmm"-murmuro-"Si, quizás solo es eso. ¿Ya escuchaste la opinión de alguien que no sea un lobo?"

Ella se rió entre dientes.

-"Ellos gritan cuando me ven, ¿que opinas?"- dijo al principio divertida, pero lo termino con algo de tristeza.

El solo emitió un sonido raro. Para muchos creería que estaba gruñendo, solo alguien con sangre de lobo podía saber que estaba riendo.  
Giro caminando dirección hacia adentro.

-"¡Tenemos que contarles una noticia!"- grito lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos los que estén en el balcón escucharan.

Todos entraron y al instante Damsel noto que el viejo Malcolm tenia una conversación dura con su padre. Miraba a Bestia con una mirada severa. Ella hubiera escuchado lo que decían si no fuera porque los demás corrían de aquí para allá, murmurando y sentándose en sus sillas.  
Los únicos que no se sentaron fueron ellos dos. Su padre se veía nervioso, y eso hizo sentirla nerviosa, su padre nunca se dejaba ver así.

-"Conseguimos información de Ever After High, gracias al veterano sublider, Malcolm"

Todos aplaudieron, y los dos lideres pusieron sus manos a tras de su espalda en señal de respeto.

-"Primero la información para nuestro clan"- dijo con voz potente Bestia.

No entendía que otra información del instituto podría tener, a demás de los territorios en el bosque. No había nada mas interesante para ellos.

-"Al fin y al cabo, quedo decidido que el bosque embrujado no sera territorio de nadie, solo de los estudiantes"- su voz daba la sensación inundar todo el lugar. -"Solo esperemos que el lobo de las siete cabras* no traicione ese trato"

Algunos gruñeron al recordar a BigWolf*. No entendió porque lo odiaban tanto, trato de recordar algunas reuniones de lobos que había visto pero no recordaba mas que la apariencia del lobo.

-"Esas fueron las noticias, y ahora tenemos una para Rosabella y Damsel"- dijo Malcolm.

Cuando dijo sus nombres sintió escalofríos por su espalda y sequedad en su boca. Miro a su hermana y parecía estar nerviosa también.

-"¿Que paso? ¿no podrán estar en Ever After High?"- dijo su madre apretando sus puños sin temor de arruinar sus guantes blancos.

-"¡No, no es eso!"- dijo rápidamente su padre.

Las tres suspiraron de alivio. Pero aun a si Damsel no quería bajar la guardia, su padre casi le salían gotas de sudor a pesar de la noche fresca, y eso era raro.  
Todos miraban a Bestia, esperando algo que claramente no quería decir.

-"Como todos saben, existen los rebeldes y los royals. Hijas, el director Milton tiene cierto favoritismo por los royals, pero los rebeldes no se detienen y luchas por elegir su destino...si siguen así, luchando por lo que quieren el podrá estar obligado a dejarlos elegir lo que quieren. Es mas, se descubrió que si no firmas el libro seguirás viviendo"

Rosabella la miro como si no entendiera lo que pasaba, y ella negó con la cabeza admitiendo que no entendía nada.

-"Papa, no entendemos, ¿por qué nos dices eso?"- se atrevió a hablar Rosabella.

Era un dato interesante saber eso de los rebeldes, pero no había ninguna razón para decirlo. Ahí, justo en ese momento, justo en frente de todos y actuando de manera nerviosa.

Él suspiro.

-"Él director Milton dice que no hay príncipes disponibles en la lista, ya todos están en ubicados en el cuento de alguien"

Damsel y su hermana se levantaron, casi dejando caer las sillas. Su madre, Bella, se tocaba la cabeza como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Y los demas miraban a todos lados, tratando de escapar de esa situación incomoda.

-"¡¿Eso significa que voy a ser una bestia solitaria en un castillo encantado?!"- Grito

-"Pero-pero sin mi destino... quien seré? y que le pasara a Damsel?"- dijo su hermana mirando a su padre desde lo lejos, buscando una respuesta.

-"Por eso les informe sobre los rebeldes!"- explico su padre.

Minuto a minuto se fueron calmando, tras vez que su padre les hacia entrar en razón. Estaban cada vez mas tranquilas con la decisión de ser rebeldes, a demás que a ninguna parecía no gustarle su , ¿que pasaría si Milton obligaba a todos los estudiantes a firmar su destino?. Después de todo él era el director.  
Todos en la cena les decían que solo tenían que luchar por lo que querían y así Milton no tendría otra opción que dejar a los estudiantes elegir su destino. Eso sonaba bien, mucho mejor que convertirse en una bestia completamente y vivir en un castillo encantado junto con la soledad para siempre.

-"Padre, no queríamos seguir nuestros destinos. Si sigo el mio, entonces...mama...moriría"- dijo con voz temblorosa Rosabella.

Damsel trago saliva, ella tampoco podía imaginarse la vida sin su madre.

-"No te preocupes, mi madre hizo el mismo sacrificio por mi"- dijo Bella como si estuviera mirando algo lejano-"Pero si es su decisión, lo aceptare"- Dijo su madre, con su encantadora sonrisa.

Agarro las manos de sus dos hijas.

-"Solo luchen"- dijo su padre de manera firme, como si estuviera por castigarles sin salir por dos semanas si no luchaban-"Bien,finaliza la reunión"- dijo con tono natural, nada que ver con lo anterior.

Los lobos hicieron una especie de gruñido (gracias, muchas gracias jefe, esas cosas) y directamente se fueron. Corrieron por la gran puerta y se podía escuchar como bajaban escalón por escalón.  
Solo eran ella y su familia, viendo como el mantel se limpiaba solo, las sillas se acomodaban y un trapo limpiaba las manchas de salsa en el suelo. De repente su madre cambio su animo alegre y las mando a dormir a las dos, pues mañana seria un largo día.  
Mientras ellas subían mas escaleras, Bestia les dijo algo.

-"Mas vale que sean consientes de lo que es ser un rebelde"- dijo mirándolas con su mirada de lobo, pero eso no funcionaba en dos hijas que sabían de lo salvaje.

Ellas no le tenían miedo a las bestias. Desde que eran unas niñas su padre invitaba a sus "amigos" al castillo. Ya saben, lo típico, arañas gigantes, bestias, personas con maldiciones, etc.

Entro a su habitación y pensó que todo había pasado tan de repente. Estaba enojada porque después de tanto tiempo entraron en ese dichoso instituto, incluso vio en MyChapter que lo mismo le había pasado a varios estudiantes, como las hijas de Rapunzel. Pero aun así, todo iba muy rápido. Ni siquiera sabia lo que tenían que pasar los rebeldes, como eran tratados, si haría amigos, las materias. Ese director ni siquiera les había dado un guía para conocer el instituto. Solo Briar, que no era precisamente la mejor, que mando a Rosabella y a Damsel por todo el instituto a rastras.  
Ademas, solo vería a sus padres en vacaciones. Eso no era tan encantador.

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

BigWolf: Como en el cuento del lobo y las siete cabras no tenia nombre, le puse uno parecido al padre de Cerise :P

Por cierto, en el próximo cap no sera tanto "Damsel y su hermana", se tratara mas de la vida de Dam.

Y nada, pongan comentarios si les gusto :).


	4. Capitulo 4

Ever After High no me pertenece, solo Damsel Beast

* * *

 _"Olfato bestial"_

Ever After High era difícil. Te asignaban las materias dependiendo de tu edad,la importancia de tu cuento, tu nivel de realeza, etc. En las otras escuelas era : "Todos, estos son sus horarios,no excusas". Pero lo que le ponía rabiosa era que, por desgracia, le toco "Hechicería y maleficios". No tenia magia, entonces solo tendría que entregar resúmenes o ayudar a Baba Yaga, ese no era el problema. El problema era que tendría que estar rodeada de hijos de hechiceros.

Les guardo desde pequeña rencor a los hechiceros por la maldición de su sabia que no tenia que juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas, pero aun así no podía dejarlo ir.

Como sea, su hermana no paraba de sonreír porque su primera clase era "cuidado de bestias" y estaba loca con "princesiologia". Todos vivieron felices para siempre, hasta que...

-"¡Rosabella!"- grito Briar corriendo tras ellas.

Damsel no quería asustar a nadie, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Le daba risa ver a Briar correr con tacones, lo hacia de una manera chistosa. Pensó que si algún día ella se dignara a prestarle atención le enseñaría a como correr con ellos, tal como le enseño a su hermana.

-"Tu primera clase, ay, es emocionante!"- agito los puños con una voz mas aguda de lo normal-"Organización de fiestas reales, ¿verdad?"- puso sus manos en su cintura, esperando tener la razón.

-"No, cuidado de bestias"- dijo sonriendo y acomodando sus libros que tenia entre sus brazos-"Ni siquiera tengo esa materia"- meneo la cabeza mirando hacia arriba.

Briar puso su mejor cara de asco, y empezó a decir que algunos animales eran asqueroso y que tuviera cuidado (JA, cuidado a Rosabella). Pero Rosabella le explicaba con calma que lo importante es lo interior. Y al final hicieron un mejor debate que en las propias clases de debate. Aunque aun no había visto una.  
Toco la campana y se dispersaron.

Su primera clase era con el señor Rumpelstiltskin, hechicería y ciencia. Pero recordaba donde quedaba la clase, el _"tour"_ del otro día por su prima no fue muy efectivo. Por lo que no tenia otra que preguntarle a alguien.

Preguntarle a alguien en la vida de Damsel era muy difícil,si escapaban con solo acercarse menos obtendría una respuesta. No podía llegar tarde o directamente faltar a su primera clase. A menos que en el pasillo haya alguien tan aterrador o incluso mas que ella, pensó... Raven Queen, la hija de la reina malvada, señores.  
La reconoció, todos en Ever After tenían que saber de Apple White y Raven Queen. Estaba agarrando unos libros de su casillero mientras hablaba con Madeline Hatter, podía reconocer ese cabello alocado en mil cuentos. Madeline estaba en su clase en Instituto de Personajes Secundarios pero solo por cuatro meses, después le entregaron la invitación a Ever After High. Cosa que puso furiosa a Damsel y a su hermana. Se aprendió su nombre completo cuando pasaban la lista.

-"Este...disculpen, ¿saben donde esta la clase del señor Rumpelstiltskin?"- dijo con cuidado.

Raven, la chica la miro de arriba a abajo, pero no tan asombrada. Incluso parecía feliz. Rápidamente pensó que tendría experiencia con mitad-lobos...nah, seguro con cosas terroríficas. Era hija de la Reina Malvada. A su lado, Madeline, que no parecía estar **tan** asustada, pero parecía estar vacilando si estar locamente encantada o locamente asustada.

-"Nosotras tenemos esa clase, acompáñanos"- dijo con una sonrisa.

Cerro su casillero y partieron las tres. Eso impacto a Damsel, a cada paso se quedaba a tras. No podía creer, era la primera vez que tenia una conversación normal con unas chicas, incluso estaban caminando como compañeras. Estaba tan extrañamente feliz, meneando su peluda cola de lobo, cosa que no hacia muy seguido. Estaba tan feliz que se estaba olvidando que estaba caminando pasillo por pasillo con Raven Queen, la hija de la Reina Malvada.

Lo pensó, seguramente solo estaba siendo amable con ella porque "entre malvados se entienden" o eso es lo que estarían pensando sus compañeros. La miro de nuevo, no parecía "malvada" era mas bien como una chica normal y amable. Incluso era bastante bonita, al nivel de Apple.

-"Disculpen"- dijo lo mas suave que pudo-"¿No les doy...miedo?"-dijo meneando su mano.

Madeline se saco su sombrero, dejando ver una hebilla en su cabello de una taza de té y metió la mano en el. Sacaba cosas y las volvía a meter adentro, un conejo, su espejo-net, una tetera y al final sus libros. Eso la desconcertó, incluso se olvido de lo que pregunto. Miro a Raven, pero su cara era normal. Como si lo viviera todos los días.

-"¿Qué? ¡no!"- dijo Raven-"Créeme, antes todos me tenían miedo. Pero ahora no, porque conocen como soy"- levanto sus hombros.

"Me conocen como soy" en ese caso Damsel no tenia idea de como demostrar quien era. ¿Los demás pensarían que su personalidad en genial o mas bien desagradable?. Su hermana en algunas ocasiones le decía lo maravillosa que era, pero vamos, era su hermana. Pero si la hija de la maldad pudo ganarse la confianza de todos, ¿por qué no ella?.

Siguieron caminando y fueron preguntandole algunas cosas a Damsel.

-"¿Quiénes son tus padres, Damsel?"- pregunto Maddie.

-"Soy hija de la bella y la bestia, legado de"- torció una sonrisa y apunto a sus orejas-"bestia"

Hablaron de sus cuentos y sus reinos, hasta que vieron una gran puerta que decía "Hechiceria y ciencia".

-"Damsel, conozco a una chica y creo que serán buenas amigas"- me guiño el ojo Raven.-"Es una sorpresa, no te diré quien es"- le golpeo el brazo a Madeline.

Llegaron a clases. Los alumnos se dispersaban en el salon, hablando, chequeando sus espejos-net, haciendo la tarea que se olvidaron. Todos felices para siempre, hasta que Damsel cruzo la puerta. A veces sentía como si tuviera un reflector encima de ella.

De repente casi cae al suelo, junto con sus compañeros.

-"¡Tomen asiento y cierren sus bocas!"- grito un enano arriba de una mesa, agitando el puño.

Damsel incluso tuvo que acomodarse su cabello negro.

Al parecer era el profesor Rumpelstiltskin. Sin chistar, todos se sentaron. Y ese era el momento en donde tenia que encontrar un asiento. Paso al lado del profesor, que por suerte no podía verla por su enorme sombrero así que pensó que era buena idea. La peor decisión de Damsel ese día.

-"Huele a perro"- comento Rumpelstiltskin.

Que gran primer día, ella pensó mientras la mitad de sus compañeros se reían y la otra parte susurraban chismes que probablemente no eran ciertos. Excepto Raven y Madeline que miraban enojadas a los demás.

Se limito a encontrar un asiento, avergonzada. Se dio cuenta de que el salón de clases era similar a un cine, con asientos uno arriba de otro, ah, rosa. Como si la humillación de Damsel fuera una película. Pero, ¿rosa?.

La primera fila estaba llena, la segunda también, la terce-esperen...ella estaba sintiendo algo raro. Entraba por su nariz nada mas ni nada menos que el aroma de un mitad-lobo. Lo que menos heredo de su padre era el olfato, pero tampoco era una tonta para olvidar el aroma de uno de su bando. Era una chica, como ella.

-"Huelo a otro mitad-lobo aquí..."- dijo en voz alta.

Ella no quería decirlo en voz alta, pero con solo pensarlo se emociono. Se harían amigas, se pintarían las garras, aullarían a la luna, hablarían de chicos lobos...se creo una fantasía en unos segundos. Hasta que recordó que era hija de un rey y mitad bestia. Miro a sus costados y noto que todos ahogaron gritos, quedándose quietos como el hielo. Expectantes a quien era.

Raro, ¿no estaban enterados de ella?, ¿acaso recién se enteraban que había otra hibrida?. Seria obvio por su apariencia, pero como sea por siempre, todo el mundo estaba esperando que descubriera quien era la otra chica. Avanzo y en la sexta fila, habían tres chicas. una de ellas era la misma chica vestida de rojo, que no dejaba de mirarla expectante ayer. Si, definitivamente era ella, su olfato no lo dudaba.

Ahora la chica solo la miraba haciéndole señas y sonriendo nerviosa a todos sus compañeros al mismo tiempo.

-"Emm"- dijo Damsel deteniéndose al lado de la otra hibrida.

Pronto, todo el aula se volvió un escándalo. Personas gritando, Blondie Locks grabando con su espejo-net (Recordó su nombre, al llegar a la escuela se prendió un espejo gigante y ahí esta ella dando las noticias escolares: "hola amigos fantásticos, soy Blondie Locks"), el profesor enano dando saltos en las mesas y reclamando que vuelvan a sus asientos.

Ahí comprendió, ellos no tenían idea que había otra chica lobo como compañera. Y claro, dos son peor.

-"¡No, debe ser un error!"- chillo la chica vestida de rojo.

Todos hicieron silencio para escucharla atentamente, y Blondie hacia zoom a su cara.

-"Es que yo...estaba jugando con mi lobo en el bosque, ella debió oler eso"- dijo después de una risita nerviosa.

Después de varios segundos, todos se relajaron y hasta algunos suspiraron. Pero el que parecía mas relajado en el lugar era esa chica.

-"Ya veo..."- dijo rascándose la cabeza Rumpelstiltskin, sin enterarse que estaba sobre el libro de una chica-"¡Perdimos minutos de clase! ¡doble tarea!"- su animo cambio rápidamente.

Todos se dispersaron a sus asientos, y Damsel los . Mmm, casi le arruinaba la vida a esa chica, ademas había mas asientos libres. Ese día no se sentaría ahí.

* * *

Recuerden dejar comentarios :D

Pequeño spoiler del capitulo cinco: El próximo capitulo conocerá a un chico...pero los dos no la pasaran muy bien.


	5. Capitulo 5

Ever After High no me pertenece, solo mi personaje Damsel Beast.

* * *

"Flecha-respuesta"

Damsel estaba consiente de que tenia que ir a conocer a su compañera de cuarto lo antes posible, o eso seria de mala educación. Seria como "Uh, no me importas". Rosabella ya había conocido a la suya, lo sabia porque no paraba de mandarla fotos en MyChapter a Damsel de Darling, diciendo lo fabulosa que era. Pero ahora estaba haciendo algo mas importante...según ella.  
Ir al bosque (era el único lugar que se le ocurrió) y encontrar a esa tal chica que ni siquiera sabia su nombre. Hace unos pocos minutos termino su clase, a si que supuso que en un recreo tendría tiempo de todo.

-"Lo siento"

Se disculpo. Sin querer golpeo el libro de una chica con su cola, arrojándolo a otra dimensión. Bueno, exageraba.  
La chica de cabellera oscura y roja levanto su libro con la tapa de "Calculo de cuento", en solo pensar en esa materia se le revolvió el estomago. Rápidamente se dirijo a ella con el ceño fruncido.

-"¡Que te corten la cabeza!"- dijo con una voz potente.

Los que pasaban giraban sus cabezas para ver que pasaba. Su voz era firme y directa, ella debía ser hija de una reina del País de las Maravillas. Incluso sintió un cosquilleo en su garganta.

-"Am, ok"

En cuanto mas se fijaba en ella, se dio cuenta de que era hija de la Reina de Corazones. Su apariencia lo decía todo, y la frase la delataba.

-"Me llamo Lizzie Heart, ¿Tu eres Damsel o Rosabella?"- de la nada cambio su personalidad

 **Nota: recuerden que para Lizzie "Que te corten la cabeza" puede significar gracias o por favor.**

Eso fue totalmente raro. Bueno, venia del País de las Maravillas.

-"Damsel"- se toco un hombro confundida.

Después de esa corta charla, cada una siguió su camino. Damsel se preguntaba como sabia sus nombres, o peor, como reconocía su cara. Y cuantos en la escuela estarían hablando de ellas (Mas de Damsel, para ser específicos). Todo gracias a las noticias de Blondie. El sentimiento de pensar en su cara en las noticias escolares era escalofriante.

Se detuvo en cuanto vio la entrada al bosque. Habia dos direcciones con dos carteles, "el bosque oscuro" a la izquierda y el "bosque encantado" a la derecha. Damsel pensó que estaría en el bosque embrujado...se retracto, solo ella elegiría eso. Entonces fue por el bosque encantado.

Corrió tratando de encontrarla en todo lugar, pero no estaba. Realmente no era lo que esperaba, ella pensó que solo entraría, y la encontraría. Sabia que en unos minutos se acabaría el descanso y tendría que ir a su siguiente materia. Ya podría encontrarla otro día.

-"Sabia que tenia que elegir el embrujado"- murmuro.

De repente capto una presencia a su lado. Escuchaba como si alguien estuviera cortando madera o algo así. ¿Acaso la chica estaba afilando sus garras? porque podría ser ella. O quizás era solo un pájaro carpintero muy lento.

Abrió los dos arbustos de su lado. Pronto en cuanto lo hizo, voló una flecha directo a su brazo, pero gracias a sus reflejos la esquivo.

Trato de entender la escena rápidamente. Estaba chico castaño, con un peinado moderno, y ropa verde de ejercito la estaba apuntando con su arco. a unos metros de ellos, un árbol con varias flechas. Al parecer estaba practicando puntería.

-"¡Atrás, temible bestia!"

"Temible bestia", hug. El peor apodo que podías decirle a Damsel era ese. Eso le llego justo a su autoestima.

Salio de los arbustos y trato de hablar tranquilamente con ese chico.

-"Por favor, no me digas que eres hijo de un cazador, porque sino ya me caes mal"- entrecerró los parpados de arriba.

Voló una flecha a su oreja, que también esquivo y fue clavada directamente a otro árbol.

-"Ok, si lo eres"- abrió bien sus ojos.

-"¡No dejare que asustes a damiselas indefensas!"

A Damsel le empezaba a caer mal ese chico. Si que los estudiantes de Ever After High eran salvajes, su primer día y ya la invitaban a una batalla. Se puso en posición y mostró sus dientes, no le dejaba otra opción.

Mientras le lanzaba más flechas, ella solo las esquivaba mientras le gritaba cosas.

-"¡Juro que te derrotare como que mi nombre es Hunter Huntsman!"

No le quedaban mas flechas después de gritar eso, lo cual fue irónico. Mientras tocaba rabiosamente su carcaj vació, y su mejor plan fue abalanzarse hacia Damsel.

Ella sintió la tentación de sacar sus garras y cuando se abalance, clavárselas. Pero decidió ser generosa. Se hizo a un lado, dejándolo caer en un charco de barro. Muy generosa.

Odiaba a los hechiceros, y detestaba a los cazadores. Lo mejor que le pasaría es ver a uno con la cara llena de barro, pero no tenia tiempo para sacar una foto o burlarse. Decidió que era mejor irse rápidamente antes de que él se levantara y quisiera seguir la pelea.

Mientras corría revisaba su espejo-net, al mismo tiempo saltando raíces sobresalientes de arboles, y agachándose por algunas ramas. Vio cinco mensajes de su hermana y vio que en solo dos minutos acabaría el descanso.

Que día tan raro, cada vez había mas personas que no le tenían una pisca miedo (Lizzie) , hasta otras la odiaban (Hunter).

* * *

Seguro se imaginaron una escena de amor cuando avise que Damsel se encontraria con un chico Dx

Les recuerdo dejar comentarios :3 y gracias.


	6. Capitulo 6

Ever After High no me pertenece, solo mi personaje Damsel Beast

Este capitulo sera corto, pero ojala les guste.

* * *

 _"Baba Yaga"_

Todo el mundo sabia que el primer día de clases en una escuela nueva era lo peor. Y Damsel lo sabia perfectamente. Rebusco en su casillero el papel de materias y sintió unas terribles ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra su casillero. _"Hechicería y maleficios"_ , se pregunto por que se les ocurrió al staff meterles esa materia a ella. Por suerte tenia esa clase con Raven, a si que no la pasaría tan mal.

Mientras caminaban, Raven le contó silenciosamente porque **Cerise** no contaba su secreto. Ahora lo entendía todo, al parecer sus padres fueron los primeros rebeldes. _Damsel solo pensó que ellos eran los padres mas buena onda de todos_ por promover el rebeldismo.

Entraron al salón de clases y el ambiente mágico y dulce de Ever After High dulce se desvaneció. Damsel solo se esperaba lo peor, cruzar la puerta y encontrarse con una habitación sombría y encontrarse a un montón de hijos de hechiceros sonriendole con desquicia.

Fue algo así,solo que sin sonrisas. Una sala sombría con jóvenes hechiceros que tenia ganas de estrangular. Había mesas de madera dispersadas por todo el lugar. Los estudiantes reaccionaban de una manera distinta al ver a Damsel, no entraban en pánico total. Ellos solo abrían los ojos par en par por un momento, y después volvían a sus caras aburridas y apagadas, tratando de fingir que les agradaba la clase de **Baba Yaga**. No parecían esforzarse mucho. Posando sus mejillas en sus manos, mirando a un punto como pensando en todas las cosas malvadas que harían ese día.

Todos hacían parecer que las orejas y dientes de Damsel no sean nada. _Punto a favor._

De tras todos estaba la chica rara que vio en la cafetería. Raven le dijo que se llamaba Faybelle, hija del hada malvada, y porrista. _Ah, y que era algo malvada._

Parecía estar muy enfocada en la clase, sin despegar un ojo de la pizarra y anotando cosas. Un entusiasmo muy...incomodo si era una clase de maleficios.

Antes de que se sentaran,la profesora Baba Yaga se fue directo a las dos.

-"¡Llegan tarde!"- dijo con acento ruso.

Ese era un mal momento para recordar los cuentos que enseñaban sus antiguas escuelas. Baba Yaga, una bruja rusa que protegía la frontera entre el mundo espiritual y mortal...se decía que podía oler el miedo en sus victimas. Aquí tenia, a la mas poderosa bruja de todas, quejándose.

La expresión de la bruja cambio a una curiosa, sin despegar su mirada en Damsel.

-"Ho, una hibrida"- sonrió tocando una oreja a Damsel sin temor, como los niños cuando se portan mal-"Tienes sangre de una raza de lobo muy prominente, la mas feroz. Pero también tienes sangre de realeza. Siempre es emocionante estudiar eso"- dijo y se volvió a la pizarra.

No era necesario decirle eso a Damsel. Todas las mañanas, al mirarse al espejo, lo sabia. Miro a su amiga. Ninguna sabia que decir, se encogieron los hombros y se sentaron.

-"Ahora esto lo dejaremos para mas tarde"- aplaudió dos veces y todo lo que había en la pizarra estaba borrado-"Es hora de híbridos y monstruos"

Todos chillaron de alegría, al parecer esa era su clase favorita. Pero Faybelle no se veía muy feliz. Ella azoto la tapa de su cuaderno y lo metió abajo de su mesa. Cruzo los brazos y miro con disgusto a la clase, algo muy infantil.

Raven extendió su brazo hasta arriba, sonriendo a Damsel.

-"¿Qué haces? ¿intentas golpearme?"- se inclino para a tras sin saber como reaccionar.

Raven levanto una ceja.

-"No tontita, choca los cinco"

Se ruborizo. Temía que Raven se diera cuenta de que no experiencia en amistades (tarde), y menos dando "los cinco". Eso era realmente vergonzoso. Lo **"intento"** , pero al parecer hizo muy fuerte que seguro se escucho hasta las filas del fondo.

Su amiga se acaricio la mano y miro a Damsel incrédula

-"Eso dolió"- se quejo, pero por suerte calmada.

-"Ups, muy fuerte"- se ruborizo aun peor.

El chirrido de la tiza de baba Yaga interrumpió el festejo, y todos volvieron a sus mismas posturas de siempre. No podía creer como resistían a ese ruido. -Quizás era porque tenia buenas orejas, o ellos estaban acostumbrados.

Mientras mas seguía la clase, Damsel se quedaba maravillaba. Era realmente interesante, lo contrario a Rumpelstilstkin.  
Eso empezaba a gustarle, ademas por lo menos ese lugar no tenia decoración rosa. Era su estilo, oscuro y curioso.

Quien diría que le podría gustar una clase con hechiceros.

* * *

Les recuerdo dejar comentarios. Si pudiera les respondería los comentarios, pero en fanfiction no se puede :P


	7. Capitulo 7

Perdón por la tardanza.

* * *

Capitulo 7 : "Encuentro de híbridas"

Damsel quedo bastante impresionada con las habitaciones del instituto, al parecer querían sentir a sus estudiantes como en casa. Su habitación era genial, con un balcón perfecto para ver la luna. Todo bien hasta que vio la otra mitad.

Unos zapatos deportivos arriba de una cama desordenaba, uno de los armarios abiertos de par en par con el traje de una animadora cayéndose. Y unos cascos de música grises que sobresalían _ridículamente_ debajo de la cama. Al parecer su compañera _ya había marcado territorio_.

Era una lastima que no se encontrara ahí, ni siquiera sabia cual era su legado. Veamos, era **desordenada, traje de animadora, cascos de música**...eso no le daba ninguna pista. Su olfato no le decía nada. Solo sabia que no era de la realeza, eso le dijo el director Grimm.

Hizo todo lo que tenia que hacer, desempacar las cosas, curiosear toda la habitación, minutos gastados que nunca vio a su compañera venir. A cada rato miraba a la puerta para ver si entraba. No tenia sentido, pero era lo único que podía hacer. Quizás se entero por los rumores de la escuela que su compañera seria una chica bestia y dijo: _"no, me largo de aquí"_. Negó con la cabeza. No podía ser tan negativa.

Por fin termino con todo y se fue a la puerta. Ya acabo con todas las materias del día, ya había acordado algo con Raven para encontrarse con Cerise y arreglar unas cuantas cosas. Incluso había obtenido el numero de Raven. También ella le paso números de otros compañeros (Una tal Cedar, y Lizzie, Apple, Cerise... **grr** , Hunter Huntsman) que eran sus amigos por si acaso. Era bastante raro ver mas de tres números que no sean su hermana, su padre y su mama. En fin, Raven era una chica hechizaste.

Le dio una ultima mirada a su habitación. Si ese fuera su castillo, las cosas se hubieran puesto en orden mágicamente, pensó.

* * *

 **Nota: Recuerden que en el cuento de "La bella y la bestia" el castillo se ordenaba por si solo.**

* * *

Supuestamente estaría a solas con Raven, pero trajo a Madeline y Lizzie. Las dos le caían muy bien a pesar de no conocerse tanto.

-"¿Me están diciendo que Cerise esta en el bosque embrujado?"- levanto una ceja apuntando a su bosque favorito desde lejos.

Trataba de contenerse. En realidad estaba feliz, ya que pensaba que ella era la única que elegiría ese lugar en un millón de años.

-"Si, es su lugar favorito de aquí"- respondió Lizzie.

Damsel sintió de nuevo ese aroma. A cada hora lo podía oler, en lugares diferentes. El baño, comedor, en algunos pasillos de las habitaciones, el mismo olor a conejo. No es que le gustaba cazar conejos, **puag** , eso era mas del clan de su padre. Es solo que tenia intriga.

-"¿Acaso hay un conejo en el instituto? Es que no puedo parar de percibir...su aroma"- dijo extrañada.

-"¿Un conejo? No, que yo sepa-¡ah!"- dijo Raven.

-"¡Es Bunny!"- dijeron las tres.

Lo primero que pensó era en una mascota escolar. Raro.

-"Es una amiga del País de las Maravillas"- dijo rápidamente Madeline, que parecía tener una sobredosis de café-"Es hija del conejo blanco. A veces se convierte en un conejo"

Damsel se estremeció. Era como la versión linda y adorable de ella misma.

Por fin se encontraban delante del bosque. Todas se detuvieron para apreciar la entrada, donde se habrían dos caminos.

-"Chicas"- dijo y pronto obtuvo la atención de las tres-"No quiero sonar desagradable, pero quisiera estar a solas con ella. Hablar de...cosas de lobos"-se toco un codo tímidamente.

Raven hizo un gesto con la mano para abajo.

-"No importa, entendemos. Entre híbridas se entienden"- miro a sus dos amigas que asentían.

Lizzie y Maddie al parecer solo asentían con miedo. Damsel les estaba haciendo la mejor propuesta de sus vidas, no entrar a ese bosque. Rápidamente saludaron y se fueron.

Solo era el silencio y ella. Suspiro y entro a correr por el bosque oscuro. Era genial, cada vez que avanzaba se ponía mejor. Las ramas oscuras de los arboles se apoderaban del cielo, cuervos volando con miradas intimidantes, rocas estorbando el camino, su oscuro pelo negro azotando el aire, sus ojos plateados tornándose a color amarillento. Le alegraba que no sea la única que le encantaba.

Mientras corría pensaba en su guion; **"Este...hola, soy la chica que casi te arruina la vida. Me gusto tu excusa"**...no. Ni siquiera sabia porque quería verla si iba a pasar lo mismo que en los otros institutos y escuelas de lobos. La trataría con mucho respeto y miedo, siempre lo mismo de siempre. No, pensó. Si Raven, Lizzie y Maddie eran diferentes, ella también.

Sintió el aroma mas fuerte de lobo, al parecer estaba acercándose. Solo deseo que otro cazador no se metiera en su camino, porque esa vez no que iba a contener. Por suerte, a lo lejos vio una capa roja corriendo. O era Cerise, o un superheroe. Acto seguido la chica se sentó en una roca mohosa a descansar, al parecer. Ese era el momento de Damsel.

Se acerco a ella, volviéndose normal. Pisando hojas secas con sus tacones y acercándose de tras de la roca. O esa chica tenia pésimos reflejos, o la estaba tratando de ignorar sutilmente. Todos esas ideas cambiaron cuando se volteo por fin. Se notaba que estaba algo asustada y vio a Damsel.

Fue un silencio bastante incomodo de cuatro segundos.

-"Amm...Hola"- levanto su mano Damsel.

Otra vez un incomodo silencio, que parecía mas largo y pesado que el anterior.

Cerise hizo un movimiento rápido y apareció adelante de la roca, casi tocando los hombros de Damsel. Estaba muy sonriente. Levantaba sus piernas como calentando.

-"¡Ho por los hermanos Grimm!"- exclamo casi chillando.

Damsel solo se quedaba quieta y tiesa como la roca.

-"¡No puedo creer que haya otra chica mitad lobo! Esto es tan emocionante, por fin alguien como yo. Nos pintaremos las garras, aullaremos a la lunas y hablaremos de chicos bestiales y-ho, lo siento"- se sonrojo.

Damsel negó con la cabeza sonriendo, sin temor de mostrar sus colmillos. _Se sentía libre de sonreír_ con ella, era como estar con Rosabella.

-"No, yo pensé exactamente lo mismo"- le guiño un ojo.

Las dos se rieron.

Hablaron de varias cosas (como las cosas típicas que le pasan a los lobos), corrieron, afilaban sus garras, treparon arboles, hablaron de sus terribles destinos. Jamas se sintió tan libre con alguien, y sentía la libertad de Cerise también. Pero ya le parecía raro que ella aun tenga esa capa y que se acomode la capucha de vez en cuando. Preocupada porque la nada vea sus orejas.

Damsel le sonrió picara y tiro su capucha entera. Dejando ver sus orejas castañas desnudas. Cerise se quedo tiesa y rápidamente se puso la capucha, y miro con vergüenza a Damsel.

-"No"- chillo.

Damsel no entendía.

-"Alguien puede verme, Kitty Cheshire un día me encontró por aquí sin mi capucha y...bueno, por suerte no le contó a nadie. Pero, si alguien me ve..."- se encorvo la espalda y miro a todas direcciones.

No sabia quien villanos era Kitty Cheshire, pero su apellido lo decía todo.

-"Raven me contó la historia de tus padres, no hay problema"- asintió-"Cambiando de tema, ¿quieres ir a la medianoche a aullar a la luna?"- le toco el hombro emocionada.

Siempre tuvo esa idea en su mente desde que supo que era como ella. Pero al parecer Cerise no tenia mucha autoestima, es decir, no había nadie alrededor, ya hicieron cosas de lobos, pero aun así no quería mostrar sus orejas.

-"¡Claro!. Ho, aullar"- alargo la palabra "aullar" como si imitara uno-"Era lo que mas necesitaba, aullar con una amiga"- suspiro.

Pronto miraron al cielo y se dieron cuenta de que se estaba oscureciendo. Damsel saco su espejo-net y faltaban dos horas para el toque de queda. Ay, el estúpido toque de queda. Mientras salían del bosque, se dieron cuenta de los lejos que se alejaron de la escuela. Era algo impresionante.

Decidieron entre las dos olvidarse del toque de queda e ir a la villa final del libro a tomar algo.

Mientras hablaban y reían como amigas de toda la vida, los demás las veían raro. Seguramente pensaban en como una hija de caperucita y una hija de un lobo podían tener una amistad. Si tan solo supieran todo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

Por fin, después de siete capítulos Cerise y Damsel se hablan xD.

Quizás en el capitul habran clases princesiologia.

En fin, gracias por los comentarios, y gracias por avisarme que si se pueden responder (que noob soy).


End file.
